Heroes of Olympus Headcannons
by TaraTheTerror
Summary: It's just the title! Rated K just in case
1. Headcannon 1

After he died, Octavian was sentenced to the Fields of Punishment for all of those crimes he committed against the laws of Camp Jupiter. His punishment was to be stabbed repeatedly by a horde of teddy bears.


	2. Headcannon 2

Whenever Percy was taking a Biology test, he would fall asleep so he could use his Empathy Link to ask Grover what the answers are.


	3. Headcannon 3

"Happy Birthday, Annabeth!" Piper bursts in shouting. "Wait, it's your birthday?" Percy asked with a puzzled look on his face. Annabeth just sighs Percy, we've carried the weight of the world, walked through hell together, and saved the world TWICE and you still can't remember my birthday. Sometimes I don't even know if the seaweed's in there anymore!" Annabeth exclaims.


	4. Headcannon 4

Percy and Annabeth took their 5 year old boy, Micheal, and 2 year old girl, Hylla, to the waterpark. Micheal loved being in the wave pool. When it stopped, he started to cry. Percy used his powers to keep it going, even though it took a lot of effort. When it finally turned back on he was exhausted. Of course then Micheal got bored and wanted to go on a waterslide.


	5. Headcannon 5

Hades likes Will a lot… mostly because he isn't Percy. In fact, Hades can't even remember Will's name; he just calls him "Not Percy."


	6. Headcannon 6

After Annabeth had played (and beaten) Percy in almost every single topic on QuizUp, Percy made the mistake and bet Annabeth 20 bucks that he would beat her at the Aquatic Life topic. Of course (with a little help of an amused Athena) Annabeth beat Percy yet again. Percy just glared at her as he mumbled something about him getting his wallet.


	7. Headcannon 7

When Jason was moved back into the 5th cohort barracks, he decided to do a clean up. But when he was cleaning up Dakota's area, he discovered a countdown timer that after a few calculations by a visiting Annabeth, they figured out it was counting down to his 21st birthday.


	8. Headcannon 8

Percy made it a habit to send Poseidon a seashell patterned tie for Father's Day and Christmas each year. So when he visited his underwater palace to help rebuild and visit Tyson after the Giant war, he was more than surprised to find a box with every single one with the label "My son's tie fetish"


	9. Headcannon 9 & AN

**First of all 10 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but I must give a shout-out to SuzuBell. She has made 4 reviews. 4! Anyways, thanks for all of the positive feedback. I am creating these and a few I am finding on google images. Well, Enjoy!**

"RUN" Yelled Leo as his daughter was helping Calypso bake cookies and she dumped a bag of flour on her mother. Under his orders, of course. They ran all around the apartment when finally Calypso cornered the both of them. With a satisfied look on her face, she gave them each a big hug.


	10. Headcannon 10

It was Nico's birthday and each of the seven. Piper got him a necklace that matched his ring. Annabeth gave him a paperback "The Sorcerer's Stone". Hazel got him a Stygian Iron dagger to use as a backup for his sword. Jason got him a hug, because he had no clue what to get him. Percy got him a pack of Anti-Depressants, which earned him a punch to the gut by Hazel. But Frank's present he enjoyed the most. He got him a Mythomagic booster box, which included 10 booster packs, 3 holo cards, and 2 god statues. Later that night, He played Frank in a match of Mythomagic, with his new cards and statues included with his deck. Nico won by a landslide.

 **This is the longest headcannon yet! Hope you like! Sorry for not posting in forever!**


	11. Headcannon 11

Leo's contact list:

Beauty Queen

Sparky

Aqua Lad

Scary Blonde Lady

Scary Black-Haired Lady

Scary Immortal Black-Haired Lady

Scary Sibling Lady

Death Breath

Beast Boy

Old Woman

 **I hope you liked this! Whoever guesses the people related to the contact(All of them!) gets a shout out! I will be posting more today, sooooo I will check this tomorrow and whoever I will post the shout outs then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**There were so many correct responses, it would at least double the length of this chapter! I'm just gonna do something inspired by a tumblr post I saw! Enjoy!**

 **The Seven(and more!) in Kindergarten**

Teacher: Alright children! Free play time!  
*Everybody goes crazy*  
Teacher: Percy! Stop flooding the bathroom!  
Percy:*Is an inch deep in water* SPLISHY SPLASHY!  
Teacher: Annabeth! Share the LEGOs!  
Annabeth: Look! I made the Golden Gate Bridge!*Punches a kid in the arm* MY MATERIALS!  
Teacher: Jason! Stay away from the plug!  
Jason:*There is a stream of electricity between his finger and the plug* LOL SPARKZ  
Teacher: Frank, imagination is fine, but calm down!  
Frank: *Is a bird* CAWCAW CA CAW  
Teacher: Piper! You need to share!  
Piper:*Charmspeaks other kids* Now give me the teddy bear... Yay!  
Teacher: Hazel! Share the beads!  
Hazel:*Isn't holding beads, but actual small gems.*  
Nico: *Is asleep amongst all the chaos*  
The Stolls:*Are drawing with sharpie on Nico's face*  
Teacher: LEO VALDEZ!  
Leo:*Is running around the room his entire body aflame* HA HA HA HA!  
Percy: SPLISH SPLASH! SPLASHIE SPLASHIE!  
Annabeth: MY LEGOs!  
Jason: YAY SPARKIES!  
Frank: CAW CA CAW!  
Piper: Teddy!  
Hazel:*Is throwing the gems all across the floor*  
Nico:*Woke up and is now crying*  
Stolls:*Are being chased by a flaming Leo*  
Leo:*Laughing hysterically*  
Teacher: o_O  
Teacher: Kill me now.


	13. WE INTERRUPT YOUR PROGRAM FOR ANOTHER AN

**Hey guys! This has nothing to do with the fic, sorry if you were expecting more content! I am working on a lot of stuff that will be released later, I swear. Though I make no promises for how** ** _much_** **later...**

 **BUT BACK TO WHY THIS IS HERE!**

 **I am starting up a Zombie Apocalypse story! No, it is not a fanfic, just a story! And I need YOU to help write it!**

 **Send me a PM with the following credentials!**

 **Name of OC(Can be your user!)**

 **Weapon/s**

 **Supplies**

 **Appearance/Attire**

 **Your Gmail account(I write all my stories in docs, and this way we can all work at the same time!)**

 **Your Time Zone (US Eastern, US Pacific, etc)**

 **When you can be on**

 **I am only accepting so many people, and you MUST PM me within the next 24 hours! Right now, it is about 7:35 PM US Eastern, on April 11th.**

 **Well, that's pretty much it! I am looking forward to working with you guys!**


End file.
